


Paint

by ManaMwi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Shades of Blue - Freeform, Shopping, prussia is like angsty teenager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManaMwi/pseuds/ManaMwi
Summary: Prussia is so done with all of this..Crossposting my old work from ff.net





	Paint

'Sometimes.. Sometimes… I just feels so done, like what's the point anymore. Like who cares..

I just doesn't understand anymore.. I just don't want to do this anymore, I just wants to go to bed and browse internet, or maybe just go for walk with Luds dogs, or maybe to play with Gilbird.. Anything but this… Really what is point with this..

Like who cares which shade of blue this one particular wall is.. Where did Ludwig get this idea to remodel their house.. I suspect that north Italy had something do with this, but seriously why did Ludwig have to make me do this with him when he even doesn't want my opinion. Well yeah I told him to just leave the old color so they don't have to paint the walls but seriously, do they have to do all this boring and stupid stuff…. Oh hey Ludwig went to another aisle, now the chance to run away!' And then Gilbert sneakily left the store and ran far as he could.

''Hey birdie, I just came to give you mein awesome company!'', Gilbert told to Canada when he opened door.


End file.
